Is This Love or Nothing
by 2SasuSaku2
Summary: This is a story about how Sasuke came back and married Sakura,but in Sakura's veiw,things arent as she imagined,can she and Sasuke make it through there difficulties?They also have three kids.Main:SasusakuOther:NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaTema InoCho Please R
1. How it began

Is this love or nothing?

This is a new story by me!

I don't own Naruto though that would be kewl

Read the preview if you want to know what it's about

Sakura POV-

It all started when Sasuke came back to the village. He hadn't killed Itachi, but came back for me, Sakura Haruno. He then said he couldn't live without me and soon we were married. So, ya it sounded great and all, until I learned that he was too over protective. So, we start off on this nice sunny day, with my three kids. Mashi, he's the oldest and he's 14, green eyes and he had Sasuke's hair. Mariah, she's the middle child, she's 12, black hair and onyx eyes. Hiro, my youngest, he's 9, Sasuke's hair (again) and onyx eyes. Yeah, Sasuke's hair color runs in the family. To the story!

"Good morning everyone" my daughter Mariah greeted as she came down for breakfast

"Good morning" I greeted

"Morning shrimp" Mashi teased

"Morning nee-chan!" said Hiro

"Hn" said, you guessed it, Sasuke

"Sasuke" I said glaring

"Hn" he said not even bothering to look

"You could use the dictionary and at least try and speak English!" I yelled now frustrated

"Hn" he responded and left to go to work

"That man" I said in an angry tone

"Mother?" Mashi asked

"Yes?" I said showing that he could continue

"I have the entrance exam and I need a relative." He said looking down

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't leave the house without your father."I said

It was true; he would get mad and start to yell at me about how I could have been targeted and how hard he tries to keep me safe.

"But, I need someone and Father is at work…" he said with a sad tone

"Well, I suppose I should get ready then" I said walking to my room

"Wait, you're going to come!" he said

"Yes, I'll drop Mariah and Hiro off at Ino's" I said going to get changed

"Yes!" I heard him shout

"I'm going to hear about this later" I said so no one could hear me

After they got home….

"Where were you guys?" asked a voice from the couch

"Mashi, Mariah, and Hiro, go to your rooms, so we can talk" I said as they left

"Well?" he asked

"I was at Mashi's entrance ceremony ..." I said a bit afraid

"You know that we have been over this many times, you shouldn't leave without me!" he said now raising his voice

"But it was for…" I started but was cut off

"No excuses now leave to our room" he said as he walked to the kitchen

"But I was…" I tried again with no affect

"What did I just tell you?" he asked as he always did

"I'm going to go visit Ino" I said heading towards the door

He was there before me and blocked the exit

"Sakura, go to the room now!" he yelled/said

"No!" I yelled now half crying

(If you can start playing the song face down, it fits in a little)

"Don't use that tone with me!" he yelled

"Are you happy now?!" I asked/yelled as I headed to the room

"Yes, very!" he yelled back

"I knew I should have listened to Naruto!" I yelled entering the room and locking it

-Bang-

He was banging on the door and yelling "Open the dang door!"

"No, go away!" I yelled forgetting that the kids were still in the house

"Sakura…" I heard as the banging stopped

"What?" I asked between sobs

"Please open the door…" he said in a soft tone

"Why should I?" I asked yet again between sobs

"Please…" he said, sounding like he was crying

I got up and unlocked the door, and then I ran strait behind the bed and ducked down while crying. I could hear footsteps getting closer to me. I couldn't move I was so scared. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, but I was so scared that I swatted it away.

"What do you want?" I asked sobbing still as I held tighter to myself

"Sakura, come here" Sasuke said has he walked over around the bed and sat on it

"W-why?" I asked still too scared to move

"Please…" he said a tear falling from his face

I stood and sat on the opposite side of him just in case.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he held me in his arms

"You always say that…" I said still sobbing

"I know…" he replied

"Please let go" I said and he did, I got up and left to Ino's

"Sakura…" was all I heard as I left

Well I hope it was good for the first chapter! Read, review and the more reviewers, the faster I do these! Peace!


	2. I'm sorry and a small adventure begins

Thank you for waiting so heres Chapter2!!!

Sasuke's POV-

"Sakura" was all I could manage to say before she left

"Father…" I heard from behind me

I turned to see Hiro, Mariah, and Mashi. Mariah was hiding behind Mashi.

"Yes?" I said

"Where did momma go?" asked Hiro, eyes watering

"Your aunt Ino's" I said avoiding looking in his eyes

"Mother…" I heard Mariah whisper

"What about her?" I asked

"Why did you get mad?" she asked

"She left with you guys without me" I said

"She had to, she had to come to my entrance ceremony" said Mashi

"She could have waited" I said

"She could have, but the ceremony couldn't and that was important to me" he said to me

"Are you talking back to me?" I said sternly

"No, I'm standing up for my Mother" he said with equal sternness

"Mashi, you won't understand until you grow up" I said

"What makes you think my ways will be the same way as yours?" he asked, anger rising

"You'll see, right now all you can do is watch me" I said while walking away

"Well, at least I won't make my wife afraid of me!" he yelled and ran to his room

"Daddy, is momma coming back anytime soon?" asked Hiro

"Yes, later on" I said walking away

I walked outside to a tree and punched it, breaking it in half

"Sasuke…" I heard, I turned to see Sakura

Her eyes were red from crying and she looked hurt

"…" I couldn't say anything

"I'm sorry I left" she said as if she was going to get killed if she hadn't apologized

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault" I said not looking at her

Mariah's POV-

I looked out my window and saw mother with Father

I listened closely

"No really Sasuke, I shouldn't have gotten mad like that." My mom said

"Stop that" he said

"Stop what?" she asked him

"Stop taking the blame for things that aren't your fault!" he said/yelled

"Sorry" she said

I saw the window in the room next to mine open

"Momma!" I heard my little brother Hiro yell

"Hiro?" she answered in a questioning voice

'Now that I think about it, they never have known that we listen to their arguments' I thought

"Momma, you and daddy are ok now right?" he asked

"Yeah, of course we are" she said with a (fake smile)

"Then can we go out to eat?" he asked not noticing that it was 10:00

"Maybe tomorrow" she said

"I have a mission tomorrow" Father answered

I opened my window

"Please father?" I asked in a pleading voice

"Hn no" he said/yelled

"Fine…" I said closing my window

NEXT DAY

Hiro's POV

"Hi momma, Daddy, nee-chan, nee-san" I shouted when I got down stares

"Good Morning" everyone replied except Father, he said "Hn" like always

One day, I'll get him to see that I exist! When I do, he'll have to see me as a good shinobi!

"Hey um daddy?" I asked

"Yes?" he asked not even looking at me

"Can you at least train me today before your mission?" I asked with an ounce of hope

"No, you're too young for it" he said still not looking at me

"So, I'm ready! Really I am!" I said with enthusiasm hoping it would work

"No you're not" he said

"What age did you train at?" I asked

"That's not my point, I don't have time for this" he said leaving to go on his mission

"…" I was speechless

I saw mother go with him

"We're both going on this mission, so you three take care of yourselves and Mashi's in charge!" Mother said as she left

"Mashi-niisan?" I asked

"What?" he said

"Can we follow them please? I mean you always did want to go on a mission." I said in a mater-of-fact tone

"Why do you think I'm packing my bag?" he said with a smirk

(Never leave a 14 year old Uchiha in charge! -.-')

"Get both of your bags packed!" he said to us

"Hai" we both answered

O boy, u can just see the trouble, please review and I will try to make a new one in my free time. Thanks for reading!


	3. Arguement and Caught, and Fight!

Thanks for all of my reviews, as some of you have noticed, I made a new story called Learning to Smile! I really like it and I'm hoping to get more reviews on it. - Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 3 Oh Boy

Normal POV

"Hiro are you done getting ready yet?!" Mariah yelled at poor little Hiro.

"I'm coming!" He said practically ripping down the stairs.

"Do you always have to wear that?" Mariah asked as she looked at Hiro's clothes. Since Hiro's father wouldn't train him, he trained with Mariah and Mashi. Hiro always wore Sasuke's old clothes that the younger Sasuke had worn. It annoyed Mariah seeing Hiro copy her strict father.

"What's wrong with this?" Hiro asked as Mariah shook her head at him.

"Let's go, their probably at the gates by now." Mashi commanded and with that, they left.

A little while later, at the gates……

"There they are." Mariah whispered, they were all hiding and masking their chakra.

"Yeah, let's hear what they're saying." Mashi commanded as they all listened in.

"Yay, Sakura-chan's coming!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah..." Sakura said knowing that he would get excited

"So, Sasuke finally let you come on a mission?" Kakashi asked in surprise

"In a way." She said trying not to lock eyes with her husband.

"She asked Tsunade without me knowing." Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Well, glad she's still alive!" Naruto shouted glaring at Sasuke who was still glaring at Sakura.

"Of course she's alive, but we are going to discuss this." Sasuke said watching Sakura closely.

"More like argue if you ask me!" Naruto shouted, turning his back to the male Uchiha.

"Why don't we just get going?" Kakashi said noticing how tense Sakura had been getting. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who had seemed to notice to.

"Sounds good…" Sakura said walking through the gates.

"You know, you can't just keep her in the prison you call a house forever right?" Naruto asked in a low voice, so only Sasuke could hear.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said with the same voice level as Naruto, and then he walked past the gates. Naruto gave a small sigh before following them.

"Let's move." Mashi commanded as him and his younger siblings followed team Kakashi.

"I'm still surprised you let Sakura come on this mission!" Naruto said knowing that the mission was to take out Uchiha Itachi.

"I didn't have a say in the matter." Sasuke said hatefully, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"You can't blame her for wanting to go on a mission!" Naruto said looking ahead.

"Yeah, but did it have to be this one?" Sasuke asked, knowing full well that Sakura was listing to the conversation. He was mad, not at Sakura but at the Hokage for letting Sakura come.

"You can't expect her to just hope you come back alive, she wants to make sure you do!" Naruto said now glaring at Sasuke for being an idiot. 'And people say I'm the idiot' Naruto thought knowing that Sakura was unhappy.

"This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!" Sasuke said raising his voice. Sasuke wondered how Naruto should know what he was feeling, after all Naruto just didn't get it. Sakura was his, she was his to protect. Sakura and the kids were more important than Uchiha Itachi at the moment!

"Okay we'll camp here tonight and move in the morning!" Kakashi announced after a good 6 hours.

"Naruto will share a tent with me and Sasuke will share with Sakura!" Kakashi said as they all got into their tents.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began as he looked at his pink haired wife.

"I know you're mad, but I just wanted to come…" Sakura said hoping to defend herself, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Did it have to be this mission?" Sasuke began getting madder. Before Sakura could answer he began again. "No it didn't!" "Did you care to ask me?!" "No!" Sakura was growing more scared for he now had the sharingan glaring at her.

"I knew you would have said no!" she said before he continued.

"Then why did you take this mission?!" He yelled with a killing intent.

"It's because I wanted to help!" Sakura yelled to him.

"That's your excuse?!" He yelled, his sharingan growing redder.

"Please stop…" Sakura whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why should I?!" He yelled getting closer to her. Sakura backed up now scared that he would kill her.

"Y-you're scaring me!" She screamed backing up even more. He kept moving closer.

"Do you have any idea how scared I am at the idea of you fighting Itachi?!" He yelled still going closer.

"I'm scared for you to you know!" She said closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"I can handle myself; you are what I'm concerned about!" He said truthfully. It was true; Sasuke wanted Itachi to keep away from Sakura.

"…" Sakura was too caught up in crying to respond. Sakura wearily picked herself up and ran as fast as she could out of the tent.

"Sakura come back here!" Sasuke yelled now fully mad at her. He heard no answer and ran out cursing to himself. He hoped he would find her and she would be okay. He heard water and ran towards it. As he reached a small stream, he saw Sakura in a ball by a large rock. She was crying her heart out as she held tighter to herself. Sasuke didn't speak, but he kept walking towards her. Sakura noticed and scooted back while still in a ball.

"Go away!" she shouted hugging herself as tight as she could.

"No…" Sasuke said while still walking towards her.

"I don't want to die!" she screamed as more tears came flowing down her face. Sasuke was shocked at what she said, but kept walking towards her. He didn't want her to think he was going to kill her that was the last thing he wanted.

"It's okay…" Sasuke said in a whispering voice. Sakura began to uncurl a little, but kept herself in ball. Sasuke walked over to her and sat next to her. She kept crying and her eyes stayed closed.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura screamed as even more tears ran down her face.

"For what?" Sasuke asked Sakura softly, moving his hand in her hair a little.

"For being so weak and for making you worry!" Sakura said in muffled sobs.

"What did I tell you, about apologizing for things that aren't your fault?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at him. "Listen, I'm the one who should be sorry, but…" he thought about how to say what he wanted.

"But?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"You can't just decide all of this stuff without me knowing." Sasuke said now looking at the creek.

"I know, but you would have said no…" Sakura answered trying to pick herself up from her lying down position. Sasuke pulled her over to him and set her on his lap.

"Yes, but you know I have reasons for it…" Sasuke said holding tighter.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to make sure you lived through this mission." She said closing her eyes. Sasuke Hned and Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke picked up the sleeping female Uchiha and carried her back to the tent. The kids accidentally fell asleep in the spot where they had heard the conversation from the tent. Kakashi and Naruto had gone to their tent without noticing.

"No…" Sasuke whispered as he looked at his three sleeping children. He put Sakura in the tent then the children one by one. "We're going to have to head back; I won't let them get involved…" Sasuke whispered as he stood guard.

Morning-

"Mashi wake up…" Mariah whispered to her half awakened brother.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes and looking at his surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in Father and Mothers tent, which means they know we're here…" Mariah said beginning to panic.

"Uh oh…" Mashi said and looked over at Hiro. Hiro was in sitting position thinking about what had happened.  
-Hiro's Flashback-

Sasuke walked over and picked up Hiro. Hiro had slightly opened his eyes to see what was carrying him. 'Father?' he thought as he closed his eyes. He had thought it was a dream.

-End of flashback-

"Father…" Hiro whispered to himself.

"What about him?" Mashi asked his little brother seeing that Hiro had just noticed them.

"Oh, he brought using here; I thought it was a dream so I let him…" Hiro told his older brother and sister.

"You guys are away?" The three turned to see their mother.

"Uh yeah." Mariah answered nervously.

"Alright, then we can eat breakfast and head back." Sakura said as the kids gave her a questioning look.

-At breakfast-

"Hurry and eat so we can head back." Sasuke told the group while eating.

"Why are we going back, aren't you on a mission Father?" Hiro asked his father with a lot of pride.

"Yes, but you three aren't part of the mission." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"So what, we can take care of ourselves." Hiro said hoping he would change his mind. Hiro knew his Father had not known about his training with his older siblings. Hiro was actually the skilled one in the family; he had surpassed his brother and sister a year ago. It was true that his brother was a Chunin and his sister was a genin, but Hiro was jonin level.

"You have never even fought someone before, so how would you defend yourself?" Sasuke asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'm better on offence then defense…" Hiro responded hoping his father wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's true father…" Mashi said looking at Hiro with a smile. Hiro had been waiting to tell his father how strong he was, and he finally did it.

"How would you two know?" Sasuke said growing suspicious, though the question was more to Hiro then Mashi.

"I've been training with Mashi and Mariah for the past three years…" He responded like it was no big deal.

"You what?!" Sasuke was now angry. He still believed that Hiro was too young to train.

"I trained with them, and I surpassed them a year ago." Hiro said finally letting it all out. The reason he knew to wake up a little when his father was carrying him was because of his senses,

"Yeah right, it doesn't matter how much you lie to me because we're going back!" Sasuke said now very angry. How dare his son lie to him, Hiro doesn't even know what he was saying according to Sasuke.

"I'm not lying!" Hiro yelled now at the same level of anger as his father.

"Prove it!" Sasuke said getting up and pointing to a small clearing. Hiro grew excited; this was Hiro's chance to prove himself!

"Oh boy…" Sakura said as the two male Uchiha's walked to the clearing.

Thanks for reading and I need more reviews! The next chapter will be the fight between the two. Will Hiro Prove himself? Well I guess you'll have to wait - Yes being evil is one of my good Qualities.

Sakura: It's true.

Me: Shut up or else…

Sakura: Or else….

Me: Or else I'll make this a SakuShino story!

Sakura: But you hate SakuShino!

Me: That doesn't stop me from doing it!

Sasuke hugs Sakura from behind

Sasuke: She's mine! Shino can go marry one of his bugs!


End file.
